


It's Your Birthday

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Smut in which Dinesh and Gilfoyle have sex on Dinesh's birthday.





	It's Your Birthday

Dinesh closed the door to his bedroom.

He and Gilfoyle didn’t speak as they tore each other’s clothes off and then fell to the bed, kissing aggressively. Dinesh rolled Gilfoyle over.

He did a double take. “Uh, did you, um… you look different.”

Gilfoyle grinned. “Yeah, I went to this place and got my asshole waxed and bleached and whatever. I don’t totally know what was happening to it, I just told them to give me the works.”

“You look, um.” Dinesh’s brain felt fried in the same way it did the first time he watched porn. He was totally overwhelmed. “I like. Good. Yeah. Thank you.”

Gilfoyle looked back over his shoulder and smiled. Dinesh’s reaction was even better than what he’d been hoping for. He grabbed a bottle of lubricant and threw it at Dinesh. It hit Dinesh’s chest and fell to the bed. Dinesh blinked, shaking his head to come out of his daze. 

“Right,” he said. “Let’s get to it.”

Gilfoyle chuckled a little.

Dinesh finished lubing up his dick and started pushing into Gilfoyle.

Gilfoyle groaned happily. He stuck his ass up hard, pushing his nose into the bed.

Dinesh groaned and started riding Gilfoyle hard. He started fucking him faster, pushing deep into him with each movement.

Gilfoyle let out a loud, high moan that Dinesh had never heard him make before. Dinesh felt a rush of excitement at hearing that noise come out of him.

Dinesh kept fucking him fast and hard.

“Dinesh,” Gilfoyle shouted, grabbing the bed frame and clutching it. 

Dinesh grinned at hearing his name. “Say my name again,” he said as he pushed deep into him.

“Dinesh!” Gilfoyle shouted. “Oh fuck.”

Dinesh started stroking Gilfoyle’s dick as he continued fucking him hard.

Gilfoyle moaned and grabbed onto the bed frame harder. The bed rocked back and forth with Dinesh’s movements. 

“Oh fuck,” Gilfoyle shouted. “Holy shit.” He moaned as he came hard.

Dinesh felt a surge of pride since he’d never made Gilfoyle come first before. He pushed deep into him as he came. He slowly pulled out and stretched out on the bed.

To his surprise, Gilfoyle grabbed onto him tightly, clinging hard.

Dinesh smiled down at him. “You look, um…” It took him a minute to place what Gilfoyle’s mannerisms seemed to be showing. He was stunned as he said, “Grateful.”

“Mmhmm,” Gilfoyle agreed breathily, squeezing him tightly.

Dinesh’s jaw dropped at the lack of protest from Gilfoyle. He felt incredibly pleased with himself as he rubbed Gilfoyle’s back. He tried to mentally go over everything he’d done and commit it to memory so that he could replicate it in the future. 

He kept rubbing Gilfoyle’s back for a while, then softly asked, “Are you asleep?”

“No,” Gilfoyle said, sounding more like his usual self. He pulled himself away from Dinesh and said, “I know you’re rule about me sleeping in your bed.”

Dinesh petted his hair and said, “I mean, I could make an exception. It’s not a big deal.”

Gilfoyle looked at him with surprise. “Okay,” he said. He propped his head up with his elbow and smiled. “You really enjoyed your birthday present, didn’t you?”

“That’s why you got that stuff done?” Dinesh asked. “How’d you even know it was my birthday? I didn’t tell anyone.”

Gilfoyle rolled his eyes and said, “Privacy is impossible in this day and age.”

Dinesh felt Gilfoyle’s ass as he said, “You know, some people just take someone to dinner and get a cake or something.”

“I wanted to do something nice while staying in the confines of our purely sexual relationship,” Gilfoyle told him.

“Oh yeah, that makes sense,” Dinesh said. After a pause, he said, “But, if you’d asked to take me to dinner, I would’ve said yes.”

Gilfoyle smiled a little and said, “Good to know.” 

Dinesh ran a hand through Gilfoyle’s hair. “You were really cute today. You know, right afterwards.”

Gilfoyle felt embarrassed and said, “Shut up. It’s a chemical reaction. I can’t help it.”

Dinesh rolled his eyes and said, “I get humiliatingly gratefully after you touch me all the time.”

“Yes, and I really like that dynamic between us,” Gilfoyle said.

Dinesh smirked and cupped Gilfoyle’s chin as he said, “But, tonight you really loved taking my dick. I mean, really loved it.”

Gilfoyle pursed his lips. “Technically, you were only driven to step your game up because my asshole looked so nice so I think I still won this one.”

Dinesh rolled his eyes and said, “Sex isn’t a competition.”

“But, if for sake of argument, it were,” Gilfoyle said. “I would be undefeated.” 

“I definitely won tonight,” Dinesh said. “You were clinging to me like a pathetic schoolgirl.”

Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow.

“In a good way!” Dinesh added quickly.

“I thought it wasn’t a competition,” Gilfoyle said.

“I’m changing my answer. Now I’m saying that it is and I won tonight. I mean, I was good,” Dinesh said.

“You were okay,” Gilfoyle said. “Don’t get cocky.” 

Dinesh ran his hand down Gilfoyle’s body. “Where would I be on the list of people you’ve had sex with?”

“I’m not going to rank my sexual partners,” Gilfoyle told him.

“I know you. I’m sure you have a running tally that judges by several metrics,” Dinesh said.

Gilfoyle rolled his eyes. There was no way he was going to admit to Dinesh that he enjoyed fucking him far more than he’d ever enjoyed fucking anyone before. Finally, he grudgingly said, “You’re in the top ten.”

Dinesh grinned. “Really?”

“Now you’re out of the top ten for being too desperate for validation,” Gilfoyle said.

“That wasn’t a real disqualification,” Dinesh murmured. “I’m still in the top ten.” After a moment, he said, “You know, you can keep cuddling me. You don’t have to only do that when I’ve fucked you so good that your guard is down.”

“My guard was down for maybe five seconds,” Gilfoyle murmured. 

“Your post-Dinesh bliss lasted way longer than that,” Dinesh told him. “Anyway, point is, you can cuddle with me if you want to.”

Gilfoyle grunted as he rested his head on Dinesh’s chest.


End file.
